In The Streets
by Link'sLily
Summary: A fun, modern Zelda story taking place in what reminds me of NY city. Link is a 'street rat' who takes the classy Zelda under his wing as they chase down an evil drug organization working right below their feet. Two different characters who drive each other crazy are forced to work together. Rated T, strong language and themes
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a side story for fun. My****_ real_**** story is Shhh. Check it out….even though they're completely different. A fun, fast paced modern Zelda story where link is a rude, wise cracking street smart guy who drives Zelda, a high class 'princess' crazy. They must take down an ****organization****throughout the city with out destroying it. **

My phone buzzes obnoxiously loud in my leather purse.

"Hmhmm," I nod as my aunt rambles about Dartmouth, her large, gold earrings pulling at her ear lops in a disgusting way.

"And the history courses are spectacular!" she raves in her theatrical voice.

"Yes," I sigh and look across the room, searching for something interesting, out of the ordinary. Anything. "I've heard that."

"Are you paying attention dear?"

"Yes," I snap out of my daze and refocus myself on her wrinkled face. "Yes, I am."

"Good. This is your future dear, not mine."

"I know."

She smiled. "I know you know."

I feel the outside of my champagne glass grow warm. "Will you excuse me, for just a brief moment? I must go speak with my father."

"Of course."

It was easier to escape that brunch than I thought. I'm well acquainted with the bell man, so he doesn't badger me with the usual questions. Where are you going, Miss Zelda? Out for a walk, Miss Zelda? You shouldn't be out alone, Miss Zelda. I stroll out of my apartment building and shiver under my fur coat. I don't know where I'm planning to go, somewhere, anywhere.

The sounds of the city ring in my ear, comfortable to me but still loud. The crisp air is also comforting, making the polluted air seem clean and refreshing. I hail a taxi, which screeches to a stop immediately.

"Where to?" the man grumbles.

"Downtown."

He narrows his eyes and looks behind his shoulder at me. "Downtown?"

"Yes."

"Alright," he sighs and pulls out of my street.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank all my readers/followers both for this story and Shhh, especially ragecage and K'ger for keeping up with Shhh and In the Streets and reviewing. Ik this story is short and I'm being so stingy about uploading it, but it's because I'm busy with Shhh and, unlike Shhh, I'm making this up as I go so bare with me.**

The cab is so comfortable for some reason; I feel myself sink into the leather seat and ignore the many discomforts of my dress. The radio plays softly, almost like a lullaby, as the lights of the city rush by me in the window. I wish I told him to go to a farther place, so I can enjoy the relaxation of the cab longer. I cherish the last moments of the ride as he pulls to the curb.

"Here we ar-"

He's interrupted by me handing him crumbled up dollar bills. "Keep the change."

He nods as I open the door and step out into the down town streets.

The first thing I hear is a dog barking in the distance. The second thing is a bottle crashing, the third whistling, and the fourth, a car horn.

I hear my heels clank against the side walk loudly, so loudly it makes me stop. _What am I doing here? What the hell am I doing here?_

I silently curse myself as I cower under my coat, feeling out of place and idiotic. Why I left that brunch and came here is beyond me. The bark of the dog becomes louder.

I should hail another cab and go home before my parents realized I'm missing, but I know I have plenty of time before that happens. The dog barks again, louder. I freeze in place as I approach an intersecting alley and I hear a growl. I like dogs, I do, but not Downtown dogs.

I slowly turn my head to see a husky, shepherd mix staring at me, dead still. And standing behind him, was a tall, hooded boy, who glared at me with piercing blue eyes. His features were sharp, almost naturally angry. His hair was semi-long, choppy, and unruly like the rest of his appearance.

He lifts his chin a little bit, as if to look at me better, and lifts a sharp, angled eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Princess?"

I frown and continue walking. I tell myself to keep walking, head down. I can feel him watch me leave.

Then I hear footsteps behind me, I turn slightly and see him following me. I feel my stomach leap and I immediately cross the street, which was empty, compared to how the city usually is. When I'm safely on the other side, I glance across the street to see the boy continue to walk down the street, like he was just happening to go that way in the first place. His mutt follows him loyally behind him and I hear my Uncle Tom's voice ring in my head. _Anyone who has a dog, can't be that bad._

I hail another cab and go home, feeling worse.

I walk out of the elevator into my living room, where my parents are cleaning up the china plates with half eaten mini salmon wraps on them. My father sniffs, a stern, business man, the kind of grey haired man you would expect to own an apartment like this. My mother, a beautiful, blonde, social woman with a passive aggressive bite. She ignores me and picks up empty champagne glasses. The maid stands there awkwardly, for every time she tried to clean my mother would shoo her away for doing it wrong.

"Where were you, daughter?" my father asks. I hate how he calls me 'daughter'. How formal can you get?

"I'm sorry, Mid texted me and I needed to meet her and give her an SAT book," I say quickly, impressed with myself on the lie.

"Really?" my mother asks casually from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I take out my phone to avoid my father's stare. "I promised her."

"Um," I hear a familiar voice from the other room. Midna steps out, laptop in her hands. She mouths sorry to me.

"Shit," I mutter to myself.

"So," my mother sighs as she exits the kitchen. "Where were you again?"

Link strides down the street, Pona following him close to his heels. He finds himself bored with the Downtown streets and begins to head home, to his own apartment. He remembers that girl and smiles, finding her innocence amusing.

**Please review, share ideas, and hopefully I'll have another scene soon. Also, for any readers who also keep up with Shhh, I'm going to finish the latest scene hopefully today and upload another Millie POV super soon (like some time today). Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Language warning**

"Pona," he coos down at his beloved dog. "That pretty little girl wouldn't survive these streets," he speaks in a 'doggy' voice. "No she wouldn't have, no she wouldn't."

Pona barks and prances by his side.

"If we could pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, like shooting stars!" I sing as me and Midna walk. She groans and swings our pastry bag back and forth.

"Shut up, that song is so old."

"Come on," I shrug. "Throw back."

A man whistles at us as we pass, a slightly bearded man in his thirties. "Fuck off!" Midna snaps at him. I smirk at her, wishing I had the balls to do the same.

I look ahead now and see a tall, hooded boy walking our way. "Oh my god," I breath and look downwards.

"Hey," I hear his rich voice right near me. "Look who it is!"

For a brief moment, I believe he is referring to me.

"Link?"

I was wrong.

"What up, girl?"

I look up at Midna, shocked. "You know him?!"

"Yeah, back when I used to live downtown."

Link smiles half heartily, more like a smirk.

She sighs, casually but in a way that makes me believe she is relying on her manners. "How are you?" Yes, she is defiantly putting up a front.

"Fine, missing your ass," his blue eyes glide downwards to Midna's hips, implying a literal meaning to the word.

"Wait," I begin but do not finish, hoping that one word would be enough.

"I used to date this loser," Midna admits, struggling to keep her voice nonchalant.

"Oh." I guess makes sense, since they lived in the same area. They are both attractive for sure. Midna carries such a bold, strong, exotic beauty to herself. Link's features are sharp and intense, which makes me nervous. The fact that he makes me nervous also bothers me.

"Craziest gf ever," he says with a smirk. "In the sheets and out."

I feel myself smily slightly and awkwardly, imagining Midna being wild with a boy, like she is with everyone on a day to day basis. She wrinkles her nose. "You're disgusting."

"You miss me, admit it."

"I do not miss the days running from the cops because of something you did!"

"Those were the days," he says as he reaches forward and touches her diamond earring. "Until you left for this life."

She then impulsively takes off her earrings and hands them to him. He smiles and slips them into his pocket.

_That was weird. _

"Well, you fine ladies enjoy your croissants," he says as he passes us.

I watch him leave. He does…something, I couldn't tell what, to two passing girls that makes them scoff in disgust.

"He seemed nice," I say sarcastically to Midna. She wrinkles her perfect little nose again.

"He's actually an asshole."

"I was kidding."

She chuckles. "Yeah, I thought so, just making sure."

**Ik these chapters are insanely short, sorry. Unlike Shhh, I'm making this story as I go along so it's a slow process. Review and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally another chapter of ITS, just been busy with Shhh. Enjoy, R and R, and warning, mature content coming ur way.**

I close my eyes, nibble on my crossaint, and listen to my music in the glorious privacy of my room.

"Daughter?" my father knocks on the door and uses the most formal greeting he can. "I'd like to speak to you…"

He wants to talk about the argument we had last night but I don't. It was senseless, as always. He gave me the usual lecture about going out alone at night and leaving without telling anyone and the rumors about Downtown.

"I'm good," I say in return, pushing my boundaries, of course and not wanting to receive a follow up lecture.

"Daughter," his voice is so stern it would scare me if I wasn't used to it. "Come out here this instant."

I bite my lip and sit up. "Okay, I'm coming."

After I stroll across my room and reach my boring white door, I open it to see my father there, arms crossed.

I stand there, hands behind my back.

"I'd like to talk to you about your future."

Oh Goddess.

"There are young people out there who will just blow through life and they'll end up going to medeocure (?) universities. You will not be one of these children, Zelda. You are a very bright and you can go to any school you want; but you have to commit yourself, otherwise you'll go nowhere…"

His words begin to blur as I realize how ridiculous he's being. I got a 2300 on the SATs, I'm an honor student, and I was class president this year. What else could he want?

"Commit myself?" I snap. "Father, I'm top in my class-"

"This is not about your academics. This is about your safety. You've been displaying reckless behavior, young lady."

It takes every ounce of my will power to not roll my eyes.

"Father, I apologize for leaving with out permission. You are right, it was dangerous and foolish of me…" I decide to not try to defend myself, there's no point.

"Alright. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Thank you for your concern father."

He walks away, the heels of his loafers clicking on our hard wood floor. My phone buzzes.

It's Midna.

'Hey G! Me and a friend are heading down to Quick Fro if you want to come, unless ur grounded or some shit.'

'A friend and I.' I type back, correcting her on her grammar.

'*rolls eyes* r u coming or not?'

'Yeah. In 15?'

'More like 5.'

'Kk.'

I see my mother in the kitchen and I hear the television in the other room.

"Am I….still grounded?"

"Yes," she doesn't look up from her paperwork, which are probably the bills for her annual garden party.

I bite my lip. I guess it was stupid to assume I could go with Midna. "Sooo I can't go get frozen yogurt with Midna?"

"No, you can not. I still can't believe I let you get away with going out for breakfast."

The television in the family room grows louder as a commercial comes on.

My mother rubs her eyes with her pointer finger and thumb. "Darling, will you turn off the television? Your father left it on again."

Once I am in the family room, the Crisper commercial gets interrupted.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from Downtown Hyrule city."

I pause and stand in the middle of the room, interested in a 'breaking news' story. Series of disturbing images are shown, in addition to bags full of black powder.

"The Downtown drug trade has reached dangerous levels in these areas of town, casualties have sky rocketed due to the Twilalian drug (still working on the drug name) or as some refer to it as 'Twig'."

The screen shows dead bodies with blank stares, cloudy eyes, and foamed mouths. Their veins are black and pressed up against their skin. I feel a shiver shoot down my spine.

"Effects include seizures, loss of vision, hallucinations, and eventually, death. The smugglers have gotten far more aggressive and threaten to involve the Upper side of the city, targeting the youth and although there is no solid evidence to support this, it is a fear among parents everywhere."

"Zelda!" I flinch as my dad walks into the room and shuts off the television. "Don't watch things like that!"


	5. Chapter 5

The summer breeze flows through my scalp and I forget where I am, that is until my phone buzzes loudly in my purse. From my mom.

_Remember, reduced fat milk and gluten free linguine._

My cheeks turn red as I realize how long I was day dreaming outside of the market instead of actually running my errands. A few girls I know from school were passing by, nice girls but stilled stared me down.

The grocery store is much colder and the day time music annoys me five minutes into the trip.

"Did you hear?" a house wive with over the top jewelry gossips to her every more decked out friend, as if the grocery store was their main event for the day. They were holding tubs of greek yogurt in their hands, almost refusing to put it their carts. "They found traces of that drug in the cafe down the street."

"Cafe Blue?"

_That's where I get my croissants_

"Yes! Oh it was this whole scandal! Apparently, the owner was distributing it to addicts in the upper side. Can you believe that? I mean, I can understand this chaos happening downtown but not here!" she waves the tub as she speaks.

"You know my friend Ashley? Her husband is the chief of police, oh you should hear the stories she shares!"

I realize my ease dropping skills are rusty and I duck behind the cracker isle when the aging beauties look my way.

My phones rings as I search for the gluten free pasta and thanks of my mother not having celiac's disease and her saying 'it's healthier anyway'. I do not recognize the number.

I decide to answer it anyway, hoping it was someone interesting trying to get a hold of me. I'm not wrong. "Hello?"

Whoever was on the phone was talking to someone else in the background and took a few seconds to realize the ringing stopped. "Oh, Link?"

"No this is….Who is this?"

"Who the fuck are you?! Put Link on."

I was holding my phone slightly away from my face his was talking so loud.

"I don't know a Link."

"Bitch, you lying?"

"No, I'm not. You must have the wrong number."

"Shit, is this the wrong number?! God damn punk ass kid gave me a fake number! I'll get that piece of shit. Later bitch."

"W-"

Dial tone. I stare at my home screen with one of those distinct frowns thinking _Huh _to myself. I start connecting A to B and text Midna standing in the Italian center.

_Did you give that kid Link my number?_

_Yeah thght he liked u y did he text u?_

_No some weird guy called me asking for him_

_LOL he gave out ur number?! Like as a fake?_

_Why thts weird _

_Not really not where he's from_

_Im kinda worried doe i mean now my numbers out _

_OMG same_

_stop being so white_

_I hate when u call people white like yeah i'm white so wht_

_Ew stop bi_

I smile as I grab a box of pasta and put it in my cart.

My phone rings again in the limo. My family could easily have our maid fetch the milk but my mother, as she so lovingly puts, thinks me 'sitting around the house is unproductive and rather sad'.

I answer. "I told you this is the wrong number."

"Nah. Turns out this is the right number."

I frown and sit up. "W-why is this the right number?"

"You that upper side blondie, right?"

I feel the need to hang up. "Um….yeah why?"

"Ah. So he was right. Kid gave me a good deal. Your number for an ounce of Twig."

I hang up with a swift jerk movement of my thumb.

I call Midna immediately after and push the privacy on the back seat limo controls. The black panel could not go up slower.

"Midna!"

"Hey."

"Midna, your friend is a jerk. He gave out my number for drugs!"

"Nah, he's not on drugs."

"The guy said…" I repeat the conversation for Midna, every now and then snapping at her to pay attention.

"Trust me, he's not on Twig. If he was, he'd be dead. He may be a train wreck but he's smart. Well, smart enough to stay away from that bullshit."

"I told you my number being out was bad."

"Get off your high horse."

"No, I'm serious. They can track those things….right?"

"Yeah, cuz they definitely have top notch tracking devices next to their five star flat screen down there."

After a moment of stressful silence, she adds,

"Du calme Du calme. You're good. Just tell your dad."

"NOOO," I shake my head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay we-"

I hang up on her before she can finish and plug into my music for the rest of the ride.

**Hey guys. Still working on this weird blend between a created world and our ****world (like the music, language, ect. should be different so Airplanes and French shouldn't be involved, right?) I'll make those changes later and start making this my own Hylian world. Keep an eye out for updated chapters. Please review, fav, or follow or all of the above. Thanks for reading/the support.**


	6. Chapter 6

The summer breeze flows through my scalp and I forget where I am, that is until my phone buzzes loudly in my purse. From my mom.

_Remember, reduced fat milk and gluten free linguine._

My cheeks turn red as I realize how long I was day dreaming outside of the market instead of actually running my errands. A few girls I know from school were passing by, nice girls but stilled stared me down.

The grocery store is much colder and the day time music annoys me five minutes into the trip.

"Did you hear?" a house wive with over the top jewelry gossips to her every more decked out friend, as if the grocery store was their main event for the day. They were holding tubs of greek yogurt in their hands, almost refusing to put it their carts. "They found traces of that drug in the cafe down the street."

"Cafe Blue?"

_That's where I get my croissants_

"Yes! Oh it was this whole scandal! Apparently, the owner was distributing it to addicts in the upper side. Can you believe that? I mean, I can understand this chaos happening downtown but not here!" she waves the tub as she speaks.

"You know my friend Ashley? Her husband is the chief of police, oh you should hear the stories she shares!"

I realize my ease dropping skills are rusty and I duck behind the cracker isle when the aging beauties look my way.

My phones rings as I search for the gluten free pasta and thanks of my mother not having celiac's disease and her saying 'it's healthier anyway'. I do not recognize the number.

I decide to answer it anyway, hoping it was someone interesting trying to get a hold of me. I'm not wrong. "Hello?"

Whoever was on the phone was talking to someone else in the background and took a few seconds to realize the ringing stopped. "Oh, Link?"

"No this is….Who is this?"

"Who the fuck are you?! Put Link on."

I was holding my phone slightly away from my face his was talking so loud.

"I don't know a Link."

"Bitch, you lying?"

"No, I'm not. You must have the wrong number."

"Shit, is this the wrong number?! God damn punk ass kid gave me a fake number! I'll get that piece of shit. Later bitch."

"W-"

Dial tone. I stare at my home screen with one of those distinct frowns thinking _Huh _to myself. I start connecting A to B and text Midna standing in the Italian center.

_Did you give that kid Link my number?_

_Yeah thght he liked u y did he text u?_

_No some weird guy called me asking for him_

_LOL he gave out ur number?! Like as a fake?_

_Why thts weird _

_Not really not where he's from_

_Im kinda worried doe i mean now my numbers out _

_OMG same __stop being so white_

_stop being so white_

_I hate when u call people white like yeah i'm white so wht_

_Ew stop bi_

I smile as I grab a box of pasta and put it in my cart.

My phone rings again in the limo. My family could easily have our maid fetch the milk but my mother, as she so lovingly puts, thinks me 'sitting around the house is unproductive and rather sad'.

I answer. "I told you this is the wrong number."

"Nah. Turns out this is the right number."

I frown and sit up. "W-why is this the right number?"

"You that upper side blondie, right?"

I feel the need to hang up. "Um….yeah why?"

"Ah. So he was right. Kid gave me a good deal. Your number for an ounce of Twig."

I hang up with a swift jerk movement of my thumb.

I call Midna immediately after and push the privacy on the back seat limo controls. The black panel could not go up slower.

"Midna!"

"Hey."

"Midna, your friend is a jerk. He gave out my number for drugs!"

"Nah, he's not on drugs."

"The guy said…" I repeat the conversation for Midna, every now and then snapping at her to pay attention.

"Trust me, he's not on Twig. If he was, he'd be dead. He may be a train wreck but he's smart. Well, smart enough to stay away from that bullshit."

"I told you my number being out was bad."

"Get off your high horse."

"No, I'm serious. They can track those things….right?"

"Yeah, cuz they definitely have top notch tracking devices next to their five star flat screen down there."

After a moment of stressful silence, she adds,

"Du calme Du calme. You're good. Just tell your dad."

"NOOO," I shake my head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay we-"

I hang up on her before she can finish and plug into my music for the rest of the ride.

**Hey guys. Still working on this weird blend between a created world and our ****world (like the music, language, ect. should be different so Airplanes and French shouldn't be involved, right?) I'll make those changes later and start making this my own Hylian world. Keep an eye out for updated chapters. Please review, fav, or follow or all of the above. Thanks for reading/the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! Thanks for all the support! Shout out to Zeltra, Zetra Shink, Irene T447 and K'ger for reviewing/giving up their opinions! Check out their stories and Check out my other story Shhh (and help me! Going through a bit of writers block with the 20th chapter!) I love opinions, ideas, ect._**

A few days later…..

The air is thick, humid and muggy as Midna and I stroll down the streets of Upper Side, talking about our vacation to the Forules. My punishment was lifted today, and she and I are taking full advantage by going to the movies.

"I need some sun for sure," Midna lifts her arm and observes her pale skin.

"The Forules will definitely have sun. And designer stores, and fresh markets, and gorgeous beaches!"

I turn and see a van driving slowly, following us. My stomach drops at the sight. "Uh…Midna?"

"What?" she turns to what I'm looking at. "Oh, look at that."

"Look at that?! There's a van following us."

"Calm yourself. There's a police man on every corner. Worst scenario, you can call your dad."

I look back at the van, that speeds up and passes us.

"See? You're fine. No one's gonna get you around here." She takes out her phone and opens Snapper on 'selfie' mode. "Smile!" she commands.

I pull a strand of hair behind my ear and peer at myself on her screen. "Who's this going to?"

"No one," she giggles and snaps it before I can even smile.

"Hey!"

She bursts out laughing and shows me the picture. It shows me in an unattractive, default expression.

"Delete it."

"No!" she presses the send arrow and starts selecting her contacts.

"Midna!" I reach for her phone. She takes off down the streets screaming 'no'.

I groan and watch her run away, not having the energy to keep up with her. She laughs again as she ducks behind a corner.

The moment I realize I'm walking alone, I quicken my pace until I find her panting by the theater.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie, my phone vibrates. I glance down and see a picture sent to me by a random number. It's a screen shot of the picture from before, followed by the words 'Damn gurl'. I assume it was one of Midna's Snapper friends. I find myself smiling, roll my eyes, and shut off my phone.<p>

Moments later, a worker shines a flash light in my face. It takes me a moment to realize he's trying to get _my _attention, considering it was Midna talking throughout the entire thing.

"Yes?" I whisper, wondering if he would give me a hard time for looking at my phone.

"Mam, can I see your ticket?"

I dig into my pocket and pull out my crumpled half ticket, curious, since this was not an R rated movie. Once he looks at it, he nods.

"Just making sure I had the right purchase. Mam, there was a problem with your credit card. Please come with me."

"Oh," a worried and embarrassed look crosses my face. People glance at me, annoyed.

"Don't worry," the man waves a hand casually. "It's no big deal. Just a minor issue."

"Okay," I say as I stand up and edge my way out of the row of seats.

Midna, not taking her eyes off the screen, asks, "Do you need me to come with you?"

"No its fine. Probably-"

"Okay."

I roll my eyes and follow the man out of the theater.

Once we are in the halls, I ask,

"Um, so what's this issue with my credit card?"

"There's been some suspicious activity on it, and we want to make sure your identity hasn't been stolen."

"My identity?! I think you should contact my father."

"That's where we're heading. There's a pay phone right out side. You can call him."

I nod and follow him outside the back of the building. The moment I walk out, I see two more uniformed men outside, waiting. I swallow and feel my stomach drop. _I fucking knew. I fucking knew it. You idiot. _Panic begins to set it as I back up towards the theater, but I feel my back hit the chest of the man who walked me out.

_Scream, You're supposed to scream. _I scream, loudly, but my mouth is covered by a rusty smelling hand.

"Hey Blondie."

* * *

><p>The combination of Pona's bark and his roommates loud music begins to drive Link crazy.<p>

"Marcus! Turn that shit off!"

Instead, Marcus starts to sing the lyrics loudly, he's more screaming from the kitchen.

"When a girl walks in, with an itty bitty waist and that round thing in your face you get SPRUNG!"

Link groans and rubs his eyes.

Marcus, a spider limbed, buzzed cut young man, strolls in shaking his hips with a sandwich in hand. "Oh baby, I wanna get wit cha, And take yo picture My homeboys tried to warn me But that butt you got makes m-m-me so horny!"

Pona barks as Marcus strolls across the room and he picks her up and dances with her like she's a human. She jerked her neck to the side, trying to get the half eaten sandwich that his hand was smashing against her collar.

"Ooh, Rumpo Smoothskin You say you wanna get in my Benz?"

A laugh rumbled in Link's throat as he watched his dog and his friend bounce around their small, trashed apartment. His phone buzzes as the dance becomes more heated.

"Yeah?" he asked loudly over the music.

"Link, I don't know where Zelda is."

"What do you mean?" Link waves Marcus away as he points at him jokingly and sings the lyrics with a longing expression.

"I think….What the hell is in the background?!"

Link stands up and turns off the radio, leaving Marcus singing a few words with out music awkwardly, before he shuts his mouth and frowns.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"I mean I don't know where she is."

"Shit. I'll meet you by the clock tower."

"Wai-"

He hands up and marches out the door, Pona rushing out after him.

"Link?" Marcus calls, standing in the middle of the apartment alone. He shrugs and bites his sandwhich.


	8. Chapter 8

Link barely made it two miles in the old Toyota before he heard the puttering of his engine. He groaned as the car slowed down to a complete stop, smoke spurting out.

"Gods!" he snaps and punches the steering wheel. "Marcus, you piece of shit with your piece of shit car!"

He sighs and looks ahead through the windshield. He sees a police horse tied to a lamp post. All alone.

* * *

><p>There's a loud pop and a ding, I gasp so loudly it scratches my throat. A gun was fired through the back door of the van.<p>

"SHIT!" the man snaps and ducks. "What the fuck. Eh, Mikey!" he bangs on the doors that close off drivers.

"I heard it, I heard it!"

The van takes a sharp turn and I nearly loose balance a second time.

"Stop the van or I shoot the tires!" a faint voice shouts.

_…__.Link?!_

The man digs into his inner jacker and pulls out a gun. I've never seen a gun so close.

_He's gonna shoot Link. _

He reaches forward, grabs the handle, and ribs open the door. BANG. I flinch and cover my ears.

His body collapses on the floor. I stare at him, mostly at the small, crimson colored circle on his forehead, like a stain of ketchup.

"Zelda!"

"Link?!" I wiggle myself up the side of the van and stumble a couple a steps to the open door. I make sure to stay away from the man's body. Before me is the streets flying by and underneath me. Charging along it, I see Link…and he's on a horse.

It's an odd sight to see a boy chasing after a van on horse back. "Is that a horse?!"

"No, it's a cat! Jump on!"

"WHAT?!"

"Jump! I'll catch you, I promise." He's holding a gun in one hand, so I'm not convinced he'll catch me. I don't trust him.

"I'm not jumping! I'll fall!"

"Fine, stay here with these guys. They seem nice."

The van stops and I fall back. I get up as quickly as possible, the feeling of being on the ground is terrifying.

Link jerks the reins and pulls the horse to an abrupt halt. "Zelda, get on, now."

I whimper.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I hear from the front of the van.

I squeak like a small dog that got its tail stepped on at the sound.

Link turned the horse sideways, the bare spot behind him calling my name. "NOW!"

I put my toes on the age of the edge of the bottom of the van. I bend my knees and lightly jump, momentarily terrified in the air, before I feel my butt hit the horse's hindquarters.

I scream as I feel my weight slip off the horse's rear but something grabs my waist, hard, and lifts me back up. I remember seeing the pavement inches before my face.

"How could you miss a horse's ass?!"

I put my arms around him, digging my nails into the fabric of his hoodie.

He kicks the horse's side and before I know it, we are flying down the streets of downtown, the horse's hooves pounding loudly and rhythmically down the pavement. I've never been on a horse this fast. All I want is the horse to go faster so we can get further away from that damn van.

"Ow!" Link shrugs his shoulder and I realize I was biting down into his skin in panic. "Kinky, are we?"

I'm too in shock to comprehend that comment, let alone respond.

A gun fires and I yelp. I hear the ping across my ear. It sounds like it does in the movies.

"Fuck," he growls and takes out his own weapon.

"You killed that guy back there," I say softly.

"Duck."

"What?"

"DUCK!" he puts his hand on top of my head and shoves it downward.

I end up digging my face into his back to avoid looking into the barrel of his gun. Smells like clay.

A gun fires.

I shriek into his hoodie. It's very loud.

Another shot. This time it's quieter. It was from the van.

"Link?!"

"Yeah?!"

"…."

"What?!"

"Just making sure you were alive."

"Aw, that's cute."

"Well, you're steering."

I decide to be brave and look ahead. Nothing but empty downtown streets, barely lit by flickering lamp posts. I hear a rev of an engine behind me, as if it was on my shoulder.

I glance and gasp. The van is extremely close, nipping at the horse's hooves. I see the passenger driver reload his gun.

"Link?!"

"I'm on it!" he snaps and before I know it, we change directions and are bolting down a skinny alley way. I wish I didn't feel the need to but I grip onto his waist so tight, worried if there was any distance between us I would be more exposed to a gun.

After a while, there are no shots. I lift my head from his hoodie slowly. No van.

Link slowed the horse down to a canter and I am able to notice the distinct coloring and markings on the gear.

"You stole a police horse?!"

"Well, yeah! I don't have horses laying around."

Suddenly, the opening ahead of us darkens, a shadow casts across the alley, and the shape of a van's door start to materialize. The side of the van is cutting off the valley's exit. The side doors fly open and two armed guys leap out, armed.

Link turns the horse as if to commit a daring escape, but there's another guy at the other end of the alley. We're trapped.

I hold my breath as they shrink the space between us and them.

"Well, well, well," one of the guys says with a toothy smile. "If it isn't Luke."

"It's Link."

"Whatever. Link is a fucking weird name." He turns off the safety on his gun. "Get off."

* * *

><p>The garage is disgusting. Or basement. Or cellar. I would know if Link and I hadn't just woken up. My head is throbbing, the pain concentrated in one spot in the back of my head. They knocked me out.<p>

Link and I are tied to two chairs back to back. I can't believe this, it's like in a movie. It makes me scared. I never thought any thing like this would happen to me. Ever.

"This is all your fault," I mutter.

"How is this my fucking fault?"

"Do you have to swear every other word?"

"Whatever bitch."

"Do not call me a bitch!"

"Fine. How is this my fault?"

"If you haven't given out my phone number, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

He laughs softly. "This is much bigger than that, trust me. Me giving out your number did nothing."

"Oh really?" I spit and squirm. "How is that so?"

A door opens and we both stiffen.

"I think we're about to find out."

**Sorry for another cliff hanger (: . I wasn't sure about this scene...do you think this scene works? Let me know if you like this chapter, not afraid to change things!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HA! Fck yeah I uploaded ITS FINALLY. Sorry it took me so long to update this, was really busy with my other stories and school and crew. Finally had a chance to write/was in the mood to write for ITS. Enjoy and please review!**

"No, it was 2.3 pounds! Not 2.5! Get your shit together!" a familiar voice bellows from the top of the basement stairs.

"It was 2.5, I'd lay my life on the line! You need to get your eyes checked."

They stomp loudly into the room, not even acknowledging Link and I.

"I don't give a FUCK what you say! It was 2.3! What happened to that .2, eh? You smoke it? Sell it?"

"Do I look high right now?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN NOW, YOU MORON!"

"I don't do crystal," he says with a thick, raspy voice. "How do I know you didn't smoke it and are trying to make me pay?"

"Shut your damn mouth or I swear to Gods, I will shove pure Twig up your ass and down your throat until your skin turns black!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Don't need to," he growls and approaches us. "I have a bitch, unlike you, you lonely fucker."

"What ever Mikey."

"Luke!" Mikey cheers with a bright smile. "Looking good, buddy! How's life treating ya?"

Link smirks at Mikey, obviously unfazed by the position he was in. "Don't banter, Mikey. What do you want from us?….Well, from me?"

Asshole.

Mikey flicks his nose. "Ya know, the usual stuff. Drugs, money, information."

"I don't have any Twig…or crystal, or crack, or even weed. I have nothing."

"Oh I know," Mikey says calmly and causally. "I know you're clean….Hi, Blondie."

I don't look in his eyes.

"You're probably scared, aren't you?"

Don't look.

"Course she's scared," Link snaps.

Something flashes by me. I hear a smack. Mikey hit him, hard.

I gasp, but I'm not scared for him, I'm scared he'll hit me next. Oh gods. Link gives his head one good shake and falls silent.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Mikey spits with a voice deep in his throat. "I was talking to Blondie. Or Zelda or whatever. Now, you're scared. I get that. Little fair girl like you now in the streets of downtown! WOO!"

His companion gives a 'whoop' from the other side of the room. "LE-GO!"

I squirm. What do they want from us? From me? I so scared. I can't control my thoughts.

"_MIKEY!" _A girl with an obnoxious voice screeches from above.

Mikey flinches and cringes all at once.

"Mikey!"

"What?!" he groans. His partner smiles smugly.

"Where the hell have you been?! Get your lazy up here!"

His partner smirks and made a whipping motion with his wrist. "Wht-chhh."

Mikey glares at Link, Zelda, and his partner. "I can't right now, baby!"

"Michael Gregory Martin. You get up here right now before I-"

"OH MY GODS I'M GONNA MURDER SOMEONE!" Mikey groaned and slumped upstairs.

"Better hurry up Michael Gregory Martin," Link mocks.

Mikey widens his eyes at Link and points his finger at him on his way up the stairs .

When the door shuts, his partner sighs and runs a hand through his thick mat of hair.

"Hey Johnny," Link says.

"Eh Link."

What the heck?

"What's wrong this time?"

"A lot of shit."

"Why are we here?"

Johnny half smiles and points a finger. "_You _put a hole in my van."

Link rolls his eyes. "Please, if we're keeping score of that shit-"

"Whatever. You're here cuz you got in the way."

"Are you two friends or something?" I whisper to Link.

He cringes. "Friends is a strong word," he says.

Johnny gasps and places a hand over his heart mockingly. "I thought we had something special."

"Seriously Johnny," Link growls. "Let me…us go."

"No can do."

"Why? Cuz of Mikey?"

"No, not cuz of Mikey."

"He's an ass."

"Eh, he's a good guy…if you get 'im in the right light-okay, yeah he's an ass but whatever. He knows his shit."

"Why then?"

Johnny looks up the stairs, checking himself, then frowns at Link. "It's bad this time, man."

"What do you mean it's bad this time?"

Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but Mikey bursts through the upstairs and he shuts it.

"IknowIknowIknowIknow!" Mikey snaps as he closes the door on the girl's nagging. "Gods damn it, that bitch is gonna be the death of me."

"Mikey!" Link squirms as Mikey strolls into the center of the room. "This is stupid. What is this a fucking spy movie? Let us go! You have no idea what you're doing!"

Mikey raises an eyebrow. "You think me and Johnny are alone here?"

Link falls silent.

"That's better. Now you shut up, I don't give a shit about your ass."

I stiffen. All of the casual banter made me relax until know.

"Hi Blondie!" Mikey says and walks around the chair to face me. "What's up? How's it hanging? How's life?"

I try not to look at him.

"You're probably wondering why you're here."

"For a while now, yeah."

"Oh, bitch got a mouth."

Don't look.

"Well, why don't we give a call to daddy? I'm sure he's wondering where his little princess is."

I don't believe him, but he takes out my phone from before.

And before I know it, the phone is in front of me, on speaker.

"Hello? Darling?" My dad's voice.

Mikey raises an eyebrow to me. "Go ahead, you can answer."

I'm still too scared to speak, but I'm more terrified what he would do if I didn't go along with his little game. "Daddy?" I whimper.

"Zelda! Don't worry, darling. Daddy's figuring it out, alright?"

Mikey leans down towards the phone. "Hi!" he sings.

"…..Who is that?"

"Don't play dumb, Mr. InCooperated."

"…..I made all the shipments on time."

Shipments?

"Nah, that's not true and you know that. Besides, it's not the dead line we're worried about it."

"Let my daughter go. She has nothing to do with this and it is awfully naive of you to think you street rats will get away with this."

"Ah, the 'you won't get away with this' speech. Tell me, why didn't Zelda's daddy call the police, eh? Don't want to get them involved, do ya?"

"I don't have to talk to you, young man. Where's….your superior?"

"Scared to say his name?" Mikey growls. "You can say it. Say it!"

"….."

"Ganon! You won't to speak to Ganon don't you?!"

Link suddenly springs to life, squirming and thrashing. "WHAT?! Fuck this shit, you're involved with Ganon? What the fuck is wrong with you two?! LET ME GO NOW!"

Johnny's face falls, like he's just as worried. Mikey glares at Link. He whips out a gun and points it at his forehead.

"Eh, you think I asked for this shit? Keep still or I'll blow your brains out, then Blondie's."

He hangs up the phone and tosses it to Johnny, who barely catches it.

"He got the message," Mikey growls and storms upstairs.

Johnny watches Mikey leave then looked at Link. "Told you it was bad."

**And btw, I'm a tiny bit worried ITS is getting offensive, so please, anyone stop me if it does. I literally don't know anything about drug trades or whatever, getting my info from faint memories of Breaking Bad so...yeah. Hope my naiveness/ignorance doesn't show in my writing. And as always, thanks for the support and please review!**


End file.
